No training today
by othersecret
Summary: well i just remember that we have no training today and you are naked.


Sorry that I haven't updated my last story for a while so here's something to hold you over till I get the time to update it! :D

Naruto woke from his usually long morning sleep to banging at his door. _I'm going to kill you. Take you apart and burn you and then toast the ashes and and and and damn it stop banging. Oh wait_

"DAMN IT STOP ALREADY I'M COMING!"

He got up in boxers and a too big for him shirt and opened the door glaring daggers at the man standing there.

"You."

"hello Naru-chan!" said Kakashi, walking into his house.

"What do you want?"

"Just to tell you that training for today has been canceled and you can sleep in." Kakashi said this with his smilings...er...happy eyes.

Naruto stood there and you could practicly see the hate and anger rolling off of him.

"And why couldn't you have told me this later!? Its 6 in the morning! I don't even get up this early when we do have training!"

"Uh...well I'm going to be busy the rest of the day so I couldn't tell you then."

"You could have sent a message with your dog or something!"

"Naruto calm down. Just go back to sleep."

"Like I could go back to sleep...I could never dream that again." he said touching his lips

"What? What? What?"

"Nothing. Now leave."

He pushed his teacher out of his house and locked his door. Then he stood there and put his hand up to his lips again then stopped himself. _What am I thinking I can't love someone like that! _So he went back to his room thinking of going back to sleep but one look at his bed made him have second thoughts so he just walked into the bathroom and started taking off his clothes and turned on the shower so that it was getting foggy in the room when the door slammed open. Naruto shot his eyes to the door and there stood his rival, his best friend, his one true love, Sasuke.

When Naruto finally remember that he was naked and that Sasuke was staring at him he screamed his head off and threw, whatever his hand could hold on to, at Sasuke while holding a towel around him covering most of him. And the things that he threw at Sasuke were as followed : a brush, a comb, a shampoo bottle, a shoe, a toothbrush, toothpaste, and his clothes.

Sasuke backed out of the room and had a door slammed in his face. He smirked.

"Dobe open the door."

"NO! Wait till I get dressed!"

"No way open the door now!"

"Ah pervert!"

Sasuke glared through the door to Naruto and it was as if Naruto knew that he was glaring at him cause he had a cold shiver run up his back. Naruto was trying to find his clothes but he must have thrown them at Sasuke.

"I am going to open the door but I just want you to hand my my clothes teme and then i'm closing it and not opening it until you leave!"

Sasuke sighed and said "ok."

So Naruto opened the door a crack and stuck out his hand which was grabbed by Sasuke and pulled toward him. Naruto felt himself hit something and arms held him to it.

"Sa-sasuke! What happened to just handing me my clothes?!"

"Well how was I going to let a naked Naruto be all by himself?"

"Shut up!"

Naruto looked up and saw eyes staring straight through him and he blushed like mad.

"S-stop it." he said pushing away

"Stop what?" Sasuke asked smirking

"Stop playing with peoples fe-feelings!"

"Oh so you have feelings for me dobe eh?"

"No! Of course not!"

"Yeah you do! Well here I'll at least admit it. Uzumaki Naruto I have loved you with a passion since I first kissed you in class. There now was that hard?"

_Gah! Sasuke just said he loved me! I love you too! Love love love love!_

"Sa-sasuke I l-love you t-too."

Sasuke smiled at him so warmly, Naruto melted just seeing it and then Sasuke pulled his chin up towards him and kissed him as if they've been waiting for this their whole life time. Half way through the kiss Sasuke started to smirk.

Naruto broke the kiss, reluctantly with a "Wh-what?"

"Nothing its just that I remember that we have no training today and that you are naked."

"oh....OH! Don't get any ideas!"

"Too late for that my love!"

And with that said he pounced on naruto and well you can think of the rest cause I have to go to sleep! :)


End file.
